1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a digital broadcasting system and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving Ultra High Definition (UHD) broadcasting service in a digital broadcasting system.
2. Related Art
In digital broadcasting, one broadcasting program is transmitted within one MPEG-2 Transport Stream (TS). One or more broadcasting programs are included in one MPEG-2 TS. To transmit one program in one transport stream is called a Single Program Transport Stream (SPTS), and to transport several programs within one transport stream is called a Multi-Program Transport Stream (MPTS).
In general, one program is transmitted in one transport stream. The data transfer rate of the TS is determined by a physical channel capacity. The TS refers to a data stream transmitted within one physical channel. The physical channel capacity refers to the channel capacity of a Radio Frequency (RF) signal on which a broadcasting signal is transmitted in a transport system. For example, in broadcasting transport systems of Korea and North America, a physical broadcasting channel has a frequency band of 6 MHz. In case of terrestrial broadcasting, the physical broadcasting channel has a frequency band of 19.4 Mbps, and in case of cable broadcasting, the physical broadcasting channel has a frequency band of a maximum of 38.8 Mbps.
In High Definition Television (HDTV) service provided in digital broadcasting so far, the amount of data corresponding to one program does not exceed one physical channel capacity provided by a relevant transport system. In contrast, in Ultra High Definition Television (UHDTV) service corresponding to 4 or 16 times the existing HD broadcasting resolution, the amount of data corresponding to one program significantly increases and exceeds one physical channel capacity.
Accordingly, it is no longer possible to transport a UHD broadcasting program through a single TS. In other words, several TSs must be used in order to transport one UHD broadcasting program. In this case, in order for a receiver to normally receive the several TSs and play the UHD broadcasting program, information about the several TSs through which the UHD broadcasting program is transmitted must be provided.